bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilson Mk. II
"What happens when you put a military scout hellbent on revenge, and a cheery optimistic AI whose purpose is to help people into the same body? Well... quite the drama of course." Wilson Mk. II is a Hero added in Bloons TD 7: Dark Times. Wilson doubles as a support hero and an offensive powerhouse, but never both at the same time. He is described as 'The Twin Mind' in his subtitle. Every round, Wilson Mk. II switches between two 'states', vastly diversifying his abilities and effects with each passing round. Lore Wilson was once your average law-abiding monkey citizen, even with the Soul Fracture having recently begun. He went to work every morning at 8:00 AM sharp as a watchman on the city walls, and left work at precisely 4:00 PM to head home and go about the rest of his evening. This repeated for many years. One day, while scanning the horizon, Wilson at last saw an army of bloons approach in the distance. These bloons were not your average rubber sack however, they looked... brutal. Covered and bound in leather, dotted with spikes and horns, Wilson bore witness to the Defiled Horde. He ran about the walls, shouting to the garrison that an attack was coming. And yet, it seemed inevitable as the Horde kept coming. Every popped Hordeling was replaced with three more, so it would seem. By noon, the city was in ruin and Wilson was one of few still alive. He wandered the empty city, looking for survivors that he could help, but they seemed far and few between compared to the onslaught he gazed upon. That was, until a hunting party of the Defiled Horde crossed him. They were sent to scour the city and remove anyone still alive from the equation. They took Wilson and brought him to the edge of death, its embrace a preferable alternative to what heinous acts he endured. Later search parties would find his body mangled and comatose, but one doctor had hope. Implanting into his heavily damaged psyche a robotic AI he had been creating for years to assist people by the name of 'Bathsalt', the doctor revitalized what remained of Wilson, and the rest was left to robotics. Now 'Wilson Mk. II' is ready to seek revenge against the Defiled Horde, and the armies of the Prince of Darkness who commands them. Design Wilson Mk. II takes the appearance of a rather average monkey in size. The right side of his head is replaced with a white metal plate with a bright circular blue eye. Similarly, his right arm, portions of his torso, and left leg have all been replaced with white cybernetic pieces. Various sky blue tubing and wiring extends from mechanical pieces into others. When Wilson is in 'Wilson State', the eye is red and all of the tubing and other associated design assets become a red color. He also wields an energy pistol that looks rather sleek and futuristic. Wilson's voice is also that of a deep brutalized individual seeking vengeance. When Wilson is in 'Bathsalt State', the eye and other mechanical assets return to their blue color. While in Bathsalt State, the pistol is put into a holster built into his mechanical leg, and his voice becomes that of a cheery, kind, and enthusiastic AI with audio effects similar to those done with Cyber Quincy's voice lines. Stats * Cost: $1000 on Medium * Attack Type ** Wilson State: Wilson Mk. II fires an energy pistol that pops 1 layer, pierces 2 targets, and is considered an energy attack. ** Bathsalt State: Wilson Mk. II releases a pulse of blue energy that heals all nearby towers for 1 HP. * Attack Speed ** Wilson State: 1 second ** Bathsalt State: 8 seconds * Range: Slightly longer than Quincy's starting range. The gimmick of Wilson Mk. II is that at the end of every round he switches between Wilson State and Bathsalt State. Abilities * Energy Beam: Wilson Mk. II holds out his energy pistol as a bright red ball of energy charges at its tip for 1.5 seconds. After this timer ends, a giant red beam of energy is fired in the direction of Wilson Mk. II's current targeting preference. This beam lasts for 2 seconds, popping 1 layer to every bloon each 0.5 second, and having for all intents and purposes, infinite piercing potential. Can only be used while in Wilson State. Has a 40 second cooldown. * Lifeline: Wilson Mk. II generates a number of lives equivalent to the amount of total towers are on screen divided by 2 rounded down. This can carry the player up to 50% more lives than the starting lives of their game mode. Can only be used in Bathsalt State. Has a 120 second cooldown and requires at least 2 rounds to pass between uses. * Bloonscramble: Wilson Mk. II uses his robotic mind to sabotage the bloon assault. For the next 10 seconds, all towers on screen gain an effect similar to the Ninja's Distraction ability, causing bloons and even blimps to have a chance of being sent backward along the track on each attack. Can be used in either Wilson State or Bathsalt State. Has a 90 second cooldown and requires at least 1 round to pass between uses. Levels * Level 1: Wilson State's attack now pierces 4 targets. * Level 2: Bathsalt State's heal rate increased to 7 seconds. * Level 3: Unlocks the Energy Beam ability. * Level 4: Wilson Mk. II's range increased by 10%. * Level 5: Wilson State's attack now pops 2 layers. * Level 6: Projectile size of Wilson State's attack increased by 50%. * Level 7: Energy Beam's charge time before firing now decreased to 1 second. * Level 8: When a tower is healed by Bathsalt State's healing pulse, they gain a 10% attack speed buff for 2 seconds. * Level 9: Bathsalt State now heals 2 HP with each pulse. * Level 10: Unlocks the Lifeline ability. * Level 11: While in Bathsalt State, the robotic eye allows Wilson Mk. II to spot and call out Camos to towers within his radius. * Level 12: Energy Beam deals 4x damage to MOAB-class bloons, and will slow blimps struck by it by 50% for 2 seconds. * Level 13: Every fifth Bathsalt wave will be purple, and heal 2x as much. * Level 14: Wilson State and Bathsalt State can be switched between any time for a fee of $500. This increases by $250 each time it is switched manually, but resets to $500 every 5 rounds. * Level 15: Wilson State's attack now pierces 10 targets. * Level 16: Energy Beam becomes accompanied by a rapid random spreadshot burst of twelve Wilson State projectiles fired during Energy Beam's duration. * Level 17: Bathsalt State now provides an immunity to negative effects for towers within its range. * Level 18: Life overflow from Lifeline will turn all excess lives generated into cash, equivalent to the amount of excess lives generated x 50. * Level 19: Bathsalt State healing increases to 3 and occurs every 4 seconds. * Level 20: Unlocks the Bloonscramble ability. * Level 21: Energy Beam now vaporizes the children of MOAB-class bloons, having them spawn nothing when destroyed. * Level 22: Wilson State now fires three projectiles at once. Spread similar to a Triple Shot Dart Monkey. * Level 23: Bloons distracted during the Bloonscramble ability have a chance of completely disappearing from the battle. * Level 24: Cost of switching between Bathsalt State and Wilson State reduced to $250. Costs $125 more for each time its done, * Level 25: Bathsalt State gains four rotating blue electrical orbs that strip bloons that cross them of Fortified. * Level 26: When a life generated by Lifeline is lost, all bloons on screen will take 5 damage. * Level 27: Wilson State gains four rotating red electrical orbs that damage 2 layers of bloons who pass over them. * Level 28: When a bloon is struck by Wilson State's attack, it will generate chain lightning. * Level 29: While Bloonscramble is initiated, spawned bloons have a chance of instead spawning in as any other bloon weaker than them. Unique Bloons will become Standard Bloons. All Defiled Horde entities will spawn as Hordelings except for Hordemasters. * Level 30: Wilson State and Bathsalt State put aside their differences and initiate both of their effects at once. States no longer change as they become one. Quotes become one full list of which Bathsalt or Wilson's voice lines will be selected randomly. The effects of Bathsalt's and Wilson's orbiting orbs combine, becoming purple. Quotes WIP Bathsalt and Wilson will get individual dialogue lines depending on what state he is currently in. Trivia * What idiot would name their robotic AI Bathsalt is beyond the knowledge of even the Prince of Darkness. * Bathsalt's voice would be comparable to that of Barley from Brawl Stars. Category:Heroes